inuyasha parody
by broken-wings-fallen-angel
Summary: just lil random stuff im thinking up. shows what happens when im bored. R&R. inuyasha and others are in the future
1. inuyasha at the vets part 1

hi this is my first humour story thingy ma gigy and well i want to know what ya think about it. the thought came to me when i was doodleing so enjoy  
**disclaimer**: i dont own inuyasha or anything like that TT i wish i did though

* * *

**inuyasha at the vets**: part 1

Chapter 1: the room of no return.

" Come on Inuyasha, we're going to be late!" kagome screamed pulling a reluctant dog demon out of the front door.

" No kagome! I don't want to go there! Its scary!" Inuyasha shouted back trying desperately to hang onto the doorframe.

" Inuyasha please! You need a check up!"Kagome pleaded when a idea came to her head " if ya do, ill give you loads and loads of instant noodles"

" What? You say……. noodles?" he asked knowing if noodles are involved he is doomed.

"Yep, all you can eat" she said beaming knowing he WILL give in.

"……………………Fine" he replied defeated and let her drag in to the car.

The car ride was quiet………really quiet so kagome decided to put the radio on only finding crap.

10 mins later

" Kagome couldn't we schedule it for later?" Inuyasha asked hoping she would give into his adorable puppy eyes.

"Nope, and you're lucky to get into this surgery after what happened last time. You must behave this time I don't want a repeat of last time." Kagome snapped at him.

Inuyasha remembered that well. Although he didn't like the taste of rubber glove in his mouth when he bit the vet but it was good he wasn't aloud there anymore.

Kagome pulled him out of his happy memories when she got him through the door and into the crowed room of dogs, cats, fish, rabbits, parrots and many other pets. He noticed the dogs looked abit worried. Heck, they had every right to. Kagome went to the desk and told the secretary that they had arrived and got told to sit down and wait.

Finding a seat kagome sat down with Inuyasha close to her on the floor. She got a lot of odd stares from people but she didn't bother to loose her temper. …………Again.

Dogs and cats and all sorts went in and came out looking terrified. This didn't help Inuyasha's nerves one bit.

5 more mins passed when his name was called out.

" Inuyasha, room 2 please" the voice over the intercom boomed

" Kagome can we PLEASE leave now?" Inuyasha pleaded, he didn't like the vets at all.

" No. Now come on!" she said dragging Inuyasha down a white sterile hallway.

And there it was, room number 2. The room that made his death come quicker than it should do. The room of no return

* * *

so what do you think? if you like it review it you know you wanna press that button 


	2. inuyasha at the vets part 2

now heres part 2 of inuyasha at the vets. enjoy **

* * *

**

**Inuyasha at the vets** :part 2

Last time

" _No. Now come on!" she said dragging Inuyasha down a white sterile hallway._

_And there it was, room number 2. The room that made his death come quicker than it should do. The room of no return_

Now

" Kagome I hate you" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

" Here we are" kagome said in a cheerful voice.

Kagome grabbed the handle and opened the door pulling Inuyasha in after her.

In the room there was a really clean and I mean clean examining table and cupboards lined the walls above counters that had allsorts of instruments that Inuyasha didn't want to know.

A short woman with shoulder black hair came in the room wearing a lab coat.

" Okay, the doctor will be with you in a moment" she said softly, so softly Inuyasha nearly cringed.

2 mins passed and the door flew open.

" Okay so what mutt do I have now?" a strong male voice questioned.

Inuyasha was absolutely terrified, his vet, the man that was going to give him a check up was his…his…………brother, Sesshomaru.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha almost screamed.

Without lifted his head up Sesshomaru wondered aloud. "That voice, where have I heard that voice?"

" Its me you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed

Sesshomaru actually lifted his head up at the insult. And he almost grinned. He could feel it tugging the corner of his mouth.

" Oh yes, I know now. Its my half breed brother" Sesshomaru said casually as if he said this nearly every day.

" Well sorry to disappoint you 'brother' but im your vet 2day and I will be from now on unless you try to bite which I wont give a damn about so you pretty much doomed" Sesshomaru laughing his head off mentally.

Kagome just stood there with a question going through her mind_. I didn't know he was a vet. Didn't even know he wanted to help animals. Oh well you learn something new everyday._

Inuyasha nearly fainted. No way was he going to let his brother give him a check up. Hell his brother would give him allsorts of 'diseases' just as an excuse to make him look bad.

Smiling at Inuyasha kagome pushed her friend towards his brother while Inuyasha was thinking_ why the fuck are you pushing towards him kagome! Oh you are sooo dead when we get out of here._

"Come on brother, let's get this over and done with" Sesshomaru said bored as hell. Boy was Inuyasha in for a surprise.

Inuyasha started mumbling under his breath something about stupid brothers making him look like an ass in front of kagome. And got on the clean table.

5 mins later

" GOD DAMNIT INUYASHA JUST OPEN YOU GOD DAMNED MOUTH FOR HIM!" kagome shouted making the brothers wince at how loud she could shout.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted back. Finding his chance Sesshomaru shoved the thermometer in his brother's mouth and kept hold of his brother's jaw while he took the temperature. Taking it out it was the normal temp so nothing bad there. Sadly.

" You trick me once more, and im gunna kill you!" Inuyasha threat went UN -noticed to his brother who had his back to him writing his temperature down.

Sesshomaru pulled out that ear magnifying glass thingy and looked in Inuyasha's ears without Inuyasha making a sound.

After a few more tests of random things like how fast Inuyasha reacts to a hit on the knee (I know its not really a vet does but…. ah forget it Inuyasha has human legs so there)

After about 15 mins of being stuck in the room with his brother Inuyasha started getting restless and annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked at the list of what to do next and his eyes widened. Sure he had done it before but never would he ever think on doing that to his brother. Sighing he opened a drawer and pulled out another thermometer. Boy was Inuyasha gunna be ripping his head off, and he thought having 1 stuck in his mouth is bad well this is worse.

Inuyasha didn't like the look of things. Neither did kagome when she realised what Sesshomaru had to do with the thermometer in his hand.

" Inuyasha as much as I hate to say this but drop ya duds kid"

Inuyasha was absolutely terrified.

" You're kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke."inuyasha pleaded

" Now Inuyasha you know this Sesshomaru does not lie"

" No way, not in front of kagome or even you!"

" Now Inuyasha you are acting as though I've never seen you naked before."

" You haven't!"

" Oh yeah you wouldn't remember running around the house naked and laughing like a maniac now would you"

Inuyasha was shocked.

" Kagome, help me sort this out" Sesshomaru said sighing. This was gunna be hard.

Down the hallway and into the waiting room screams could be heard. The pets were scared now.

Back to our fave dog boy.

" You damned. ARGH I FUCKING HATE YOU NOW SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Wow, when did you NOT hate me?" Sesshomaru asked

" Shut the hell up"

Sesshomaru started looking through a draw and pulled out a long piece of plastic.

And turned around and faced a now curious Inuyasha. He bended it abit and before Inuyasha could say anything or more like do anything. Sesshomaru had it around his neck and fastened (I always wondered what Inuyasha would be like with them lamp thingy ma gigy's)

" You may go" Sesshomaru dismissed them and walked to the secretary with them for the next appointment. In 2 weeks time. Sesshomaru reached behind the secretary and grabbed to dark brown bottles. And whispered to kagome " you need to give my brother these before you go to bed every night no exceptions okay?"

" right" she replied and took the bottles from Sesshomaru and waved goodbye.

The car ride home was quiet. It had been an eventful day. Especially for inuyasha.

* * *

so i need some ideas for next chaps so if you have any funny ones please tell me. and dream come reality hasnt been abandoned (yet) i just havent found and good ideas yet for it. 


End file.
